Positive
by SweetCheri
Summary: Rei suspects he may be pregnant, and once his test comes out positive he has to tell Kai. The only issue is that he's not even sure if Kai wants kids or not. With a baby on the way, Rei and Kai deal with baby scares, late night cravings and wild mood swings, while relying on Tala and Bryan who are expecting a newborn themselves ReixKai TalaxBryan MPreg; I'm not good at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I haven't written anything in awhile, but found this first chapter of this story idea in my documents and started to work on it again while I've been stuck at home during spring break (sick!). I figure it's going to be quite a few chapters long once I finish with it, we'll see. I think it's a pretty cute storyline, and I hope it'll be a pretty cute fic. Alright, read and enjoy!

**Warning: **Mild language, yaoi (boyxboy), MPreg, and likely a bit of OOCness - Don't read if it's not your thing, you've been warned!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. Any unrecognizable characters belong to me.

* * *

**Positive**

"Well Kai I think I'm going to visit Tala after I finish picking up a few things...yes, we're just going out for lunch." Rei said with his cell phone pressed against his ear.

"_I'll be finished up here before dinner._" Kai said on the other line and Rei smiled, turning and walking down another isle of the drug store. Everything was in damn Russian, he mused as he looked at all the products lined on the shelves.

"Well then I'll wait for you to get home so we can have dinner together." Rei offered and heard his lover chuckle.

"_Good._" Kai said and Rei heard someone talking in the background, sounding insistent and irritated.

"You go, I'll see you later tonight." Rei said softly and heard Kai snap something in Russian to whoever was talking to him, before turning his attention back to their call.

"_Yes tonight, tell Ivanov I said hi._" Kai said and Rei smiled.

"It's Kuznetsov now, remember?" He corrected him and heard Kai scoff. "I love you." Rei said, daring Kai to say it in front of whoever he was with. He could practically hear the male's smirk.

"_Love you too Kitten._" Kai murmured before they hung up.

Rei turned his attention back to the shelves of the drug store items. He was relying mostly on the pictures on the boxes of things. He passed all the girl necessities, then condoms and lube, which meant next came...He grabbed a blue box that promised the earliest results and hurried to the front counter, setting it in front of the woman working there. She rang him through, he paid, then left quickly with a pink blush spread over his cheeks. He slid into the backseat and told the driver the name of the restaurant Tala had told him they were supposed to meet at. The whole drive he found himself tapping his fingers on the leather seat of the car, mind elsewhere. When they pulled up in front of the restaurant, Rei slid out and quickly tucked his purchase into the pocket on the back of one of the front seats.

He only sat at a table for two alone for five minutes before he saw the familiar redhead step into the restaurant and look around. He waved Tala over and smiled happily, since it'd been a couple weeks since they'd seen each other.

"God, you're getting bigger!" Rei exclaimed, standing up to hug Tala as he walked closer. The older Russian laughed softly into Rei's hair, hugging him back before stepping back and resting a hand on his protruding belly.

"Five months now." Tala murmured proudly.

"You look great." Rei complimented, making the redhead smirk.

For being five months pregnant, Tala did look fantastic. He wore light washed jeans, that had the elastic waist he'd whined about to Rei, along with a white long sleeved shirt that clung to his belly. His red hair wasn't styled like usual, instead he wore it in a messy ponytail that actually suited him perfectly. He was definitely one of those lucky ones that only carried in his stomach, his figure had barely changed regardless of the weight gain. Rei smiled again and they both sat down, ordering drinks while they flipped through the menu. Deciding on their meals, they ordered and Tala crossed his arms on his belly.

"You look good too Rei." He said, eyeing the boy to make him blush.

Rei's long hair was pulled back in a loose braid, his bangs around his face but tousled so they didn't fall in his eyes. He wore a simple pair of snug black pants and a dark blue wool sweater, mostly for warmth since it was still just a little chilly in Moscow. Spring was coming, but not soon enough in Rei's opinion. He smiled at the compliment and took a sip of his water before asking a few questions about his and Bryan's trip to Maui. They had gone since Tala had complained about the cold, and the slight tan on the redhead's face actually looked good.

"Bryan enjoyed himself, got a sunburn and whined the whole last day there." Tala said lightly, squeezing a slice of lemon into his iced tea. "I felt like shit for a few days, and my back hurt, but it was really beautiful." The redhead twisted the wedding band on his finger, before taking it off and setting it on the table carefully. "My fingers have swelled so much that my ring actually hurts like a bitch to wear."

Rei nodded with a quiet laugh and their food came, two steaming plates set in front of them on the table. Tala, always hungry now that he was pregnant, didn't bother to continue talking as he began to eat quickly from his plate. Rei laughed softly and ate as well from his plate of rice with chicken. Once the delicious food had all been eaten, the waitress came back around to take their orders for dessert. Rei ordered a simple chocolate mousse and Tala ordered a white chocolate brownie with hot fudge drizzle. As they waited for their desserts, Tala crossed his arms and fixed Rei with a steady look.

"Alright, spill." He demanded and Rei blinked in confusion.

"What-" He began to ask but Tala sighed, shaking his head.

"What are you dying to tell me Rei?" The redhead asked seriously, raising a delicate brow as he waited patiently.

Rei blushed and looked down at his lap, biting his lower lip. Tala would know best what to do in his situation, he'd have the advice he needed. He was going crazy inside, he'd been waiting all week for him to come back to Moscow, just to tell him. He found himself tearing up as he looked up at the expectant icy blue eyes that softened in confusion upon seeing the tears welling up in Rei's golden eyes.

"Rei?" He asked, concern flickering in his eyes and worry evident in his voice. Rei took a shaky breath and looked straight into Tala's bright blue eyes.

"Tala I think... I think I'm pregnant." Rei admitted in one breath, his voice quiet and nervous.

Tala stared for a long moment before he smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze Rei's hand.

"Rei! Congratulations!" He said happily, to which Rei burst out into tears. The redhead blinked in confusion, squeezing his hand again. "What's wrong? It's Kai's isn't it?"

"Of course it's Kai's!" Rei exclaimed, wiping his eyes. "I-I just haven't said anything to him yet..." He sniffled, brushing bangs back from his eyes. "We've only been together a little more than a year Tala, we aren't married, we haven't even talked about having a family; I'm not even sure Kai wants kids!" He was breathing heavily from the rushed words that simply spilled from his mouth, quieting only because the waitress came back with their desserts.

"Bryan and I only got married when I found out I was expecting." Tala said simply, lifting his spoon to scoop up some of the warm white chocolate brownie. "And our son certainly wasn't planned."

Rei sighed as he scooped some fluffy chocolate mousse into his mouth, the sweet dessert melting on his tongue. Tala shrugged across from him, not seeing why Rei was so worried. The raven haired male looked troubled as he stared down at his dessert with a light frown.

"Be excited Rei, it's exciting to be pregnant." Tala said, taking another bite of his brownie. "And the sex is fantastic." He added, licking the sweet treat off the spoon with a smirk. "Trust me."

"I haven't taken a test yet." Rei mumbled, licking chocolate from his lips. "I've been sick a few mornings this past week, and I feel more tired than usual. Plus the other night, the smell of the spaghetti sauce the cook served made me want to puke."

Tala smiled and nodded, resting a hand on his own belly and remembering the symptoms he'd experienced.

"Take a test tomorrow morning, the morning is best. If it's positive, tell Kai." Tala instructed, as always giving Rei simple solutions to his problems. "Maybe keep the test to prove it to Kai, he's a stubborn bastard. And if he isn't thrilled, which he will be Rei so don't worry, come over to our place. If he is, then let yourself enjoy the thrill Rei." Rei smiled thankfully, already looking much less stressed.

"Me and Kai have never even talked about kids." Rei mused quietly, swirling around the light chocolate mousse before lifting his chocolate covered spoon to his lips.

"Try tonight, nothing heavy, just casually bring it up." Tala suggested as he finished off his brownie, looking satisfied as he licked fudge sauce from his lips. "Just try."

Later that evening Rei planned to do just that. His original plan was to bring it up as they ate supper, chicken and vegetable stir fry over rice. But they didn't even get to eating; when Kai walked in the door and wrapped his arms around Rei's waist something took over him and he was desperately aroused. Kai was quick to whisk him to bed and a full half hour of loud moans and heavy breathing ensued. Afterwards, Rei laid his head on Kai's chest, yawning quietly and closing his eyes. The older Russian trailed his fingers up and down Rei's spine, lulling the boy practically to sleep.

"What got into you tonight?" Kai murmured, brushing away some of Rei's damp hair. Rei laughed and shrugged, snuggling closer.

"I missed you today." He said softly, peering up at Kai who smirked kindly and trailed his fingers over Rei's hair.

"It was a long day." Kai agreed and soon they fell into comfortable silence in their dimly lit bedroom.

Silence was always comfortable between them, they had an understanding and connection that no one understood but them. But in this silence Rei found himself mentally freaking out, his heart racing in his chest as he found the courage to finally open his mouth.

"S-so Tala's getting pretty big now." Rei said casually, peering up at Kai who hummed in agreement, eyes closed.

"He's about five months now right?" Kai said and Rei nodded quickly, shifting slightly so he could turn his head to the side and gaze up at Kai.

"He said the baby was kicking a lot." Rei said thoughtfully and Kai chuckled.

"That's nice." He said, hand rubbing Rei's lower back now. Rei sighed, trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"Kai...have you ever...c-considered having...kids?" He asked, voice hesitant and almost nervous.

Crimson eyes opened to look down at him as his hand stopped rubbing his back, just watching him for awhile before Kai sighed and resumed his previous actions.

"Not until Tala got pregnant." He admitted truthfully, always one for honesty. Rei nodded, allowing him to continue at his own pace, that was always the trick with Kai. "I wouldn't mind being a father, with you of course." Kai said, looking at him seriously but with a small smile. "A family was always something I wanted, I figured that if Tala and Bryan could have a baby we could too."

"So you'd like to have kids...with me?" Rei said carefully, looking up at him hopefully. Kai chuckled with a slight nod.

"Yes Kitten, I'd like to have kids with you." He answered, brushing his fingers over his cheek. "I think we need more time though." He added as an afterthought, thumb brushing across Rei's lips.

"Time?" Rei repeated, feeling his heart sink in his chest. Kai nodded.

"To be us, get engaged, married, live a little before making a family." Kai said, then smirked and rolled Rei over onto his back, crimson eyes looking down at him. "Making the family is the fun part." He mumbled, leaning down to kiss Rei.

"Y-yeah." Rei whispered as Kai kissed his neck and collarbone, warm lips trailing over his skin.

Twenty minutes later, Kai was breathing steadily against the back of Rei's neck as he slept and the younger raven haired male was left staring at the wall. Thoughts whirled through his mind, making him dizzy, and he closed his eyes to try and sort them all. He wished now, that he and Kai had had this talk before, months ago. As he replayed their conversation over and over again in his mind, he eventually drifted off into a troubled sleep, wrapped safely in Kai's strong arms.

Morning came too quickly and Rei found himself waking up alone in bed. That wasn't unusual since Kai rose at such ungodly hours, around six in the morning every morning, and Rei tended to sleep in till about ten or eleven. A glance at the clock told him it was ten thirty, Kai was probably downstairs reading the paper or watching TV. Rei sighed and got out of bed, feeling a bit of nausea come over him as he got lightheaded, gripping one of the bed posts and closing his eyes tightly until it passed. Once it did, he pulled on a pair of black sweat pants and went to the bathroom, closing the door and kneeling down to reach under the sink cupboard. There, in the very back, was a plastic bag with a pregnancy test inside. He felt his heart beating quickly in his chest and with shaky fingers he opened the box to pull out the wrapped test. He opened the plastic package and held the test in his hand for a long moment before finally taking it.

He sat on the floor as he waited, knees pulled up to his chest, heart racing. If it was negative, would he still tell Kai? He should. If it was positive...he had no choice. Would Kai be happy? Mad? Upset? Rei stared at the clock on the wall, watching as two minutes passed and the test results were ready. He stood shakily and grabbed the test with his eyes closed, before opening them to stare down at the screen. **Pregnant + **displayed in bold letters and he gasped before tears came to his eyes. Positive. He took a shaky breath and, with the test in hand, left the bathroom. He grabbed a sweater, pulled it on numbly, and walked through the hall then down the stairs and towards the kitchen where he smelled coffee. He stepped onto the warmed tiled flooring, looking at Kai who was sitting at the breakfast table with a mug of coffee in hand, the newspaper in front of him. Crimson eyes looked up at him with a gentle smile, before it dissolved into a look of worry.

"Kitten what's wrong?" Kai asked, standing up and walking over to him. Rei inhaled a shaky breath and slowly opened his hand to reveal the pregnancy test he held.

"K-Kai I'm...pregnant." He whispered, golden eyes looking up at crimson orbs. Kai looked at the test, then at him, then at the test, then back to him, eyes confused.

"We just talked about...last night...we're...having a baby?" The Russian asked, sounding more puzzled than ever. "A baby, Rei we're having a baby?" He repeated and Rei slowly nodded, biting his lower lip delicately. "You're...pregnant?" He asked and Rei sighed, nodding again.

He waited for the rejection, for the anger, for the yelling; he waited for Kai to shove him away and tell him to get rid of it. Their baby. That's what he was prepared for. But strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist impossibly tight and lips pressed to his forehead.

"Rei I love you." Kai murmured, pressing his face to the soft raven hair.

"You do?" Rei whispered and suddenly Kai was smiling, kissing him, laughing; not like him. He mumbled something in Russian before brushing hair back from his face, crimson eyes looking down into his.

"Yes Rei, I do." He laughed, hugging him tightly again. "When you brought up kids I thought...and now we're...Rei we're having a baby." Kai kissed Rei full on the mouth, sliding a hand down to rest over his flat abdomen.

"But all the things you said about time.." Rei mumbled and Kai shook his head, resting his hands on Rei's hips.

"Forget time." Kai murmured. "We're going to be parents."

"Yes we are." Rei said softly, smiling. He was relieved that Kai wasn't mad, and found himself getting more and more excited. "Kai you're going to be a dad." He said gently, brushing his fingers over Kai's cheek.

His lover leaned down to kiss him before picking him up, Rei's legs wrapping quickly around his waist. Kai carried him through the halls and laid him on the couch before pushing up his sweater and kissing his stomach, inhaling deeply and pressing his lips to his skin again. He mumbled something in quiet Russian, before looking up at Rei and shifting to hold himself above the boy, supporting himself on his arms.

"I love you." He said, their lips a breath apart. Rei smiled, reaching up to wrap his arms around Kai's neck.

"I love you so much Kai." He whispered, tipping his chin to kiss the older boy.

They situated themselves so they could lay on the couch comfortably, Kai wrapping his arms around Rei's waist to hold him close. The Russian's hand laid over Rei's abdomen, lazily trailing back and forth.

"We'll need a nursery." Kai mumbled into his hair as Rei closed his eyes.

"There's at least twenty rooms in this place, we'll just pick one close to us." Rei replied softly. Kai hummed in agreement, kissing his neck slowly. "I need to go to the doctor soon, make sure everything's okay." Kai nodded and Rei sighed softly in content. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

So there's the first chapter! I've been working on the others chapters, I'll keep updating regularly. For now, write a review, tell me what you think of it! Also, I was already thinking of a storyline for a sequel to this if I finish it. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two, sorry it took so long to edit it all. Thank you for the sweet reviews :) Hope you guys like this chap!

Warnings & Disclaimer in the first chapter!

* * *

**A Scare And A Heartbeat **

"So I told Bryan that he_ if_ expected to get laid, he had better massage my back until I was damn well feeling up to it." Tala concluded his story, pressing a hand to his lower back as he waddled along down the baby store isle. "I mean honestly, what does he expect?"

"Yeah my back's been bothering me lately." Rei said softly, lifting up a tiny purple onesie from a sales rack.

"And so you should demand that Kai massages your back too Rei!" Tala exclaimed, taking a sip of his lemonade. "Damn bastards, don't understand what it's like to be carrying around a baby twenty four seven." Rei laughed, looking through a display of little baby shoes.

"Kai doesn't need to be demanded, he practically smothers me with all the attention he gives." Rei said thoughtfully, a smile on his face.

He placed a hand on his baby bump and smiled happily. He was fourteen weeks along now, having been only nine when he'd found out he was expecting. Since then, a rounded bump now protruded from his abdomen and his back curved to properly support it. The raven haired male still wore his own clothes, though he found that all of them were beginning to become a little snug. The black pants he wore had an elastic-like waist and his grey t-shirt clung to his body tightly, showing off the roundness of his bump. Kai adored the slight belly, always pressing a hand to it or laying his cheek against it. It was adorable to Rei who always blushed and felt his heart skip a beat whenever Kai showed such adoration for their unborn child.

"I could use a drink." Tala muttered, lifting up a pair of little blue sneakers. "I haven't drank for more than six months."

Rei laughed softly and patted his friend's sore back, passing by him to look at the selection of super tiny socks.

"You only have less than three months to go." Rei said, smiling at the redhead who nodded tiredly.

Tala, who was now twenty eight weeks along, wore a white t-shirt that clung to his now big baby belly. His navel poked out against the material and, the redhead complained, he had gotten a little more 'hippy'. In Rei's opinion, Tala was the luckiest kind of pregnant; gaining only his belly and barely anything in other parts of his body. Already Rei could tell he had gained weight in his ass, and he was only fourteen weeks! Tala still had his slim figure but his belly was bigger and round, slightly firm to touch. He looked tired every day though, more so as each week passed. He constantly complained about his back aching, and because of his back aches he got very little sleep at night so he had slightly dark circles under his eyes. He had gotten more emotional lately too, Rei had noticed though he didn't blame him; the other day he had cried when he spilt his glass of milk on the counter, literally balled his eyes out. Though the Russian had taken more to being snappy and constantly in a crabby mood, Rei put up with it simply because Tala knew exactly what he was going through.

"God it's so damn hot in here." Tala complained, pulling his fiery red hair back into a messy ponytail. "Aren't you hot?"

Rei nodded, feeling sweat on the back of his neck. It was warm in the store, but it was also getting warmer outside. Spring was definitely warming up Moscow as the snow on the streets was practically gone and the sun was constantly shining. He was happy to see spring in all its glory, puddles everywhere and a warm spring breeze making the air fragrant as flowers and leaves on trees began to grow back.

"So what did your doctor say yesterday?" Tala asked as he flipped through baby shirts, blue eyes looking at each one thoughtfully.

Rei sighed, trailing his fingers over a super soft baby blanket. He felt so uncomfortable at the doctor's office, his doctor was a sweet young lady but he hated her cold hands on his skin and the way she constantly rattled on and on about how important it was to do this and that.

"Actually she said-"

That's when a sharp clenching pain made Rei gasp loudly and drop the teddy bear he'd been holding. Tala sharply turned to look at him and grabbed Rei's shoulders, steadying him as he swayed.

"Rei? Rei what's wrong?" He asked frantically, brushing hair from his face. "Is it the baby?"

Rei whimpered and wrapped his arms around himself protectively, feeling a clenching pain in his belly as he nodded.

"Tala help." He pleaded softly, tears filling his eyes as he feared for his baby.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Tala yelled and immediately people were scrambling in the store, whispering and looking at the two.

A man came and helped Tala walk Rei through the store, whimpering softly in pain as his shaky hands gripped his sides.

"It h-hurts." Rei whispered weakly. Tala noticed how pale the boy was and shook his head, releasing a string of Russian curses and helping Rei forward as an ambulance pulled up in front of the store, lights flashing.

Paramedics helped Rei onto a stretcher and loaded him into the ambulance, also helping a very pregnant Tala into the vehicle. They were soon speeding down the street, towards the hospital that was fairly conveniently close. Rei was practically unconscious as they reached the hospital but the paramedics rushed him through the hospital halls, though Tala didn't miss the bright red blood that stained the white sheet Ray lay on. Tala bit his lower lip and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and crying. His hands shook as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket, dialling Kai's number and pressing the phone to his ear as tears ran down his face. It rang three times before the Russian picked up.

"Tala?" Kai said, hearing the muffled sobs.

"Kai..." Tala whispered, his voice shaky. "Kai's it's Rei. He's...he was bleeding and..."

And then he began to sob softly, listening to the click of Kai hanging up.

* * *

"Where is he?" Kai demanded, chest rising and falling quickly with his heavy breaths.

Tala swallowed and lead Kai through the hospital halls, towards the room Rei was in. It had taken Kai twenty minutes to drive across the city, running literally every stop light and stop sign, cursing the whole way. Rei had been sleeping since the doctors hooked him up to an IV and gave him some sort of drug, but when Tala lead Kai to the room a doctor stepped out and informed them that he was awake.

Kai stepped into the room and stared at Rei who was propped against a few pillows on the hospital bed, eyes closed tiredly. He slowly walked forward and grabbed Rei's hand, broken crimson eyes staring at him as he began to think the worst. Rei took a shaky breath, swallowing and not opening his eyes.

"The baby's okay." He whispered, his voice coarse. Kai let out a breath of relief, sitting down beside the bed and squeezing his hand tightly, throat thick. "I was so scared Kai..." Rei whispered and tears rolled down his cheeks.

The Russian reached over and brushed his tears away, cupping his cheeks. Golden eyes slowly opened and Kai pressed his lips to Rei's, a hand slowly sliding over Rei's baby bump under the blanket. Rei shivered and Kai pulled back, looking into his eyes, searching for a sign that Rei was alright.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked, voice low. Rei gave a shaky nod and exhaled an unsteady breath.

The door opened and in walked Rei's regular doctor, Dr. Nikitin, smiling gently as she held a clipboard against her side.

"A bit of a scare, wasn't it Rei?" She asked softly and Rei nodded, sniffling softly. "Well you can both relax now, both Rei and the baby are doing perfectly fine."

Kai brushed hair back from Rei's face, before taking his hand again and looking at the doctor for further explanation.

"Essentially, Rei, your body is still trying to adjust to the baby, and when the baby became distressed your body figured the only way to help was to give birth. And the blood... it's not uncommon this early in a male pregnancy for this to happen, we just need to be a little more careful now." She sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We gave you medicine to stop the process, and the baby seems perfectly fine again. But from here on out your pregnancy will be considered one of high risk, only because this happened, there's nothing wrong with you dear."

"High risk?" Rei asked softly and she nodded.

"Nothing to overwork yourself about, and I don't think we need to put you on bed rest, but you have to be careful not to overwork yourself." She said seriously. "I don't recommend being in any stressful environments either. Eating healthy is important, as well as taking your prenatal vitamins. And I would recommend going to classes too, I can give you a brochure on a few. It'll help your body adjust more smoothly, and hopefully we won't end up here again until it's time."

* * *

Later that day Kai helped Rei walk through the mansion, a hand on his lower back and the other holding his arm.

"Kai I can walk perfectly fine myself." Rei said quietly, though he secretly hoped Kai would continue holding him up.

The Russian did, supporting the majority of Rei's weight as he walked him down the hall to their bedroom. Rei sighed as they stepped into the room and Kai helped him undress, grabbing him a pair of his own black sweats, knowing how much Rei loved to steal them. With them, Rei pulled on a white muscle shirt and then crawled into bed, feeling exhausted. Kai kneeled by the bed and pushed his muscle shirt up, kissing the swell of Rei's abdomen and closing his eyes. Rei stroked his fingers through Kai's soft hair and sighed, massaging his scalp.

"She's okay Kai." Rei whispered and Kai glanced up at him.

"She?" He asked curiously and Rei shrugged, smiling because he knew they were keeping the sex of their baby a secret until he or she was born.

"That's my guess." He explained softly and Kai smirked, pressing another kiss to his round abdomen.

A soft knock came on the bedroom door and it opened slowly. Tala slowly stepped in, Bryan behind him.

"Rei?" The redhead called softly and Kai stood, allowing Rei to pull his shirt down again.

"I'm okay Tala." Rei said, giving a reassuring smile as he noted Tala's puffy eyes.

Tala sniffled then moved quickly across the room, wrapping his slender pale arms around Rei and pressing his face to his neck.

"I didn't know what to do..." Tala whispered into his ear, tears dampening Rei's hair as he remembered the blood and how scared he'd been.

"If it weren't for you Tala, our baby..." Rei sniffled and gripped the redhead's shoulders. "Thank you so much." He whispered and Tala nodded, pulling back to kiss Rei's forehead.

He straightened up and rubbed his belly, knowing the fear of losing the baby. Icy blue eyes looked at Kai who still looked pretty shaken up, and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around his best friend. Kai gripped him tightly back and Tala sighed, rubbing his back soothingly. Kai let out a long heavy breath and then chuckled shakily, pulling back as he felt kicks from inside Tala's baby belly. Tala blushed and smiled warmly, grabbing Kai's hand and pressing it to his stomach.

"Kicks a lot lately." He murmured and watched Kai gaze at his stomach in wonder, feeling the baby kick against the palm of his hand. Crimson eyes were filled with tears but none spilled, instead he looked back at Rei who smiled gently.

"What's in the bag?" Rei asked curiously, noticing the bag Bryan held.

The lavender haired male stepped forward, nodding at Kai and setting the bag on the bed by Rei's side.

"Movies, chocolate, a heating pad, vanilla candles, and coconut body butter. All must haves." Tala said proudly, pulling out all the products. "And Bryan went out to find you guys this thing I saw on the internet, what is it called Bry?" He asked, pulling out the device.

"A fetal doppler." He answered, slipping an arm around Tala. "It lets you hear the baby's heart beat, here at home..." Rei smiled gratefully and reached forward to squeeze Bryan's hand gently.

"Thank you." Rei said softly, and Tala yawned, pressing a hand to his lower back with a quiet groan.

"Well we just wanted to come by and drop all of that off, and see how you were doing." Tala said, resting his head on Bryan's shoulder. "I'm tired and I'm sure you two are beat, so we'll get going but I'll phone you tomorrow Rei." He promised and then the two Russians left.

Kai moved all of the stuff from the bed, lighting the candles on both the nightstands and putting in one of the cheesy romance movies Tala loved so much. Rei had the heating pad pressed against his lower back and he nibbled on some of the chocolate as Kai turned off the lights in the bedroom. The older male crawled into bed, shirtless and wearing his navy pajama pants.

"Can we listen to the baby's heart beat?" Rei asked softly after they watched a bit of the movie and Kai nodded, grabbing the fetal doppler from off the nightstand.

It took about five minutes for the two to figure out how to work it, but suddenly they heard a steady thumping that was their baby's heartbeat. Rei smiled at Kai, squeezing his lover's fingers tightly. Just hearing that steady heartbeat, the soft rhythm of their baby's heart pumping, assured them both that their baby was doing perfectly fine.

* * *

Alright, I'll update with chapter three soon! I really hope you guys are liking the story, I wanted to throw this little scare in just so the fic wasn't all happy/fluffy scenes. Review and tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
